


HandClap！

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: something about s♂x and g♂n要不要飙升一下肾上腺素？BGM：HandClap-Fitz & the Tantrums





	HandClap！

HandClap！

 

震耳欲聋的音乐声几乎超过了火箭起飞的分贝，阿尔弗雷德沉着支起狙击枪，稳稳地瞄准那个满脸涕泪的死胖子。真搞不懂这个大佬怎么就这么喜欢这支病歪歪的摇滚乐队？

一个有力的鼓点，他感觉后脑一阵发凉。

一定是音乐声太烦扰了，他甚至没感觉到有人靠近。

但现在，他慢慢地转过头。那个用枪指着他的人头发还有点乱，嘴唇也有点肿，衬衫也是松垮垮的。他拿着枪的样子可真好看——也就是一个小时前吧，阿尔弗雷德也用他的“枪”，亲密地顶着这个人。

想到这儿他不禁低叹一声，发现杀戮的危险与诱惑果然最能勾起他的性|||欲。

 

亚瑟和一个在酒馆里认识不到半个小时的人在一家廉价旅店里淋漓尽致地纠缠了一下午。两个人还对彼此念念不忘，但是……那个金发碧眼身材堪比电影明星的年轻男人懊恼地抱着他，用嘴唇轻轻地摩挲着他的颈窝：“我还没要够，可惜一会儿有客户要见。”

亚瑟慵懒地给了他一个吻：“我也是，下次见。”

“不留个电话？”

“周六晚上‘巴比伦’。”他从那个男人的怀抱中挣脱出来，从狼藉中找到衬衫穿上，同时不忘附上勾魂的一笑，“不见不散。”

那个男人把他的身体板正，捏住他的肩膀，嘴唇膜拜似的啃噬着锁骨，然后一路向上，最后在唇瓣上纠缠不已。

这个男人真的很对他的口味，可惜他今天下午就是有个保镖的工作。情迷意乱之间，亚瑟心里也在抱怨——这个大佬好好藏着不好吗，非要去听演唱会？

 

Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in this city I know  
我知道有人因拯救你的灵魂而在这个城市里犯罪  
Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control  
太多的麻烦和情人们让你失控  
You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold  
对我来说你就像毒品、奢侈品、糖和黄金一样  
I want the good life  
我想要美好的生活  
Every good night you're a hard one to hold  
你很难拥有每一个晚安  
Cause you don't even know  
因为你甚至不知道

 

“我真的很遗憾。”

刚刚还如胶似漆的两个人现在兵戎相对，嗯，其实刚刚也算是“兵戎相对”吧。阿尔弗雷德贪婪地注视着亚瑟持枪的模样，非常潇洒，和略嫌纤细的身材形成一种愉悦的反差。

亚瑟一步步逼近他，如果这个男人甘心束手就擒，死前在给他一个吻也没什么不好——或者更多。

但如他所料，阿尔弗雷德下一瞬间身体一闪。亚瑟立刻开枪，手腕上却传来一阵剧痛，枪支坠地后被一脚踢远。Fxck！他心里暗骂一声，刚才旅馆的“运动”太剧烈了，让他一时还有点虚弱。他从来没想过第一枪无法毙命。如果这个杀手不是那个刚刚和他缠绵的男人，他会在对方回头之前就扣下扳机。

“亲爱的，为了赴周六的约会，我们两个都要好好的，你说是不是？”

阿尔弗雷德的擒拿术极其娴熟，亚瑟沉了口气抓住时机一拳挥过，然而下一秒腰部传来剧烈的痛感。

“Fxck！”  
最后他还是骂出了声。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，露出无辜的笑容，安抚似的摸了摸他的头发，在嘴唇上又印下一个长长的吻。

 

把亚瑟捆在了狙击枪旁边，考虑到这个职业保镖的自尊心以及成事的稳妥性，阿尔弗雷德准备换个地方。他拿着刚刚亚瑟手上的手枪，心情前所未有的好。  
他甚至吻了吻这个冰冷的凶器。

这个场地该死的大，不过那个肥佬也是相当醒目。阿尔弗雷德四下打量打量，确定了一个足够安全的地点。台上鬼哭狼嚎的几个人马上要换曲子了，阿尔弗雷德在暗中等待最佳时机。

“啊！！！！！”  
“Fxck them all!!!!!!”  
“慢着，那是谁？！”

忽然所有观众都大声欢呼又开始惊叹的时候，阿尔弗雷德也疑惑地转过头去。一个台子正在会场上空缓缓降下，没有差错的，出现的应该是那个长发长胡子的主唱。不过……

一个显然更年轻更漂亮，像猫一样的男子出现在台上缓缓下落。他依旧穿着那件松垮垮的白衬衫，浑身都带着性|||爱的气息，对着所有吃惊的观众轻轻一扭腰，抱着那把本来属于主唱的吉他按下琴弦。

是这个乐队的成名曲。

欢呼声立刻达到顶峰。

本来该出现的主唱从另一个地方狼狈地跑过来，握住了亚瑟的手不住地说：“嘿，我要给你写一首歌，你就是一个黑暗中的奇迹！”

亚瑟温和地笑笑：“但是现在我还有别的事，再等等。”

他和主唱拥抱了一下，迈着自信的步伐一步步向前。全场都为他这个神秘而充满致命魅力的天外来客沸腾，排山倒海的掌声统治了人的全部感官。

亚瑟的眼神穿过众人，稳稳地落在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

阿尔弗雷德的护膝一滞，紧接着露出了微笑。

他饱含深情地吻了吻手里的枪。

Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in this city I know  
我知道有人因拯救你的灵魂而在这个城市里犯罪  
Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control  
太多的麻烦和情人们让你失控  
You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold  
对我来说你就像毒品、奢侈品、糖和黄金一样  
I want your sex and your affection when they're holdin' you close  
当他们在靠近你的时候，我想要你的爱，跟你嘿嘿嘿  
Cause you don't even know  
因为你甚至不知道

I can make your hands clap  
我可以让你献上掌声  
Said I can make your hands clap  
说我可以让你献上掌声

……

So can I get a hand clap?  
所以我可以得到鼓掌吗?


End file.
